


A present to last me forever

by neomints



Series: In our own sweet way [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomints/pseuds/neomints
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi is one of the lucky ones. He has known this fact for many a decade now, yet still the thought comes back up on days like these.———Ushijima has a lazy day and thinks of how lucky he is to have the people he loves.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: In our own sweet way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	A present to last me forever

**Author's Note:**

> Last time my idiots didn’t realize the fic was for them, so this time I’m spelling it out.
> 
> To my idiots, this one is also for you. 💕

For days to go by slowly, the world must be at equilibrium. 

It’s not easy, to have that sort of state. More often than not there’s something in the way; a tournament, a new law to overturn, a broken washing machine, an illness. For the world to slow down, the days need to go by without a care. While difficult for many people, it can happen for a few. Somedays it might be me, others it might be you. For those who are lucky, they’ll have a handful of these slow days. Just a handful, to keep them sated a lifetime.

Ushijima Wakatoshi is one of the lucky ones. He has known this fact for many a decade now, yet still the thought comes back up on days like these. 

The sun is shining gently down through the blinds, resting on the covers of his bed. Today he is not bound to any particular practice; his laundry is done, the apartment cleaned the night before, dishes dried and put away. It’s the off season, will be for a month or so more. 

Still there’s always more to do, light stretches and a morning jog, studies and self improvement, constant and consistent. His work is never complete, yet today he lays still, simply basking in the warm rays. At his side is Oikawa, nestled in the space between his left arm and his side. He insisted that they sleep in for once, and Ushijima has not the heart to stop him- not after having seen the weight of the world collapse down on him the night before.

Oikawa was not quite as lucky as Ushijima, but he made his own luck. He worked, tirelessly, day in and out. For years it seemed as though he were possessed by some volleyball god above him. Then something changed, between the tumultuous past and present. These days he is calm, able to rest and reset whenever he needs it. Ushijima is lucky, to see the way Oikawa lets himself laze about on days like these.

He’s lucky, for the warm texture of Oikawa’s hair against his cheek. The gentle grip from hands calloused and well manicured. Lucky that years of pining and yearning for these hands to lead him to victory have accumulated in this slow day they are having together.

Ushijima hesitates, then presses a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. He wonders if it would be correct to whisper a prayer in thanks for these warm days, sweet and slow as honey.

Kita would probably tell him “why not?” They’d smile and lead the prayer themself, less out of obligation nor true religious faith, and more out of habit. “Someone is always watching, Wakatoshi-kun,” they’d say, and Ushijima would always smile.

It’s the irony of the statement, that for Ushijima it rings truest for the day Kita saw him shining on the world stage. They met through mutual acquaintances, one thing then another, and watching became knowing like the back of one’s hand. 

A few more days and Ushijima would travel again, take the train down to where the rice fields lie. He’d see them once more, and it’d be like meeting the second half of himself. They’d hold one another and kiss, maybe not perfectly in sync, but in perfect understanding. With Kita, touch is as simple as breathing.

At Ushijima’s side Oikawa moves just a little. He notices that Ushijima is awake and smiles up at him gently. Ushijima can’t help but look away, cheeks burning. After being in love with him for so long even the smallest of actions make Ushijima’s heart jump. 

If Kita is simple, proper in every way, then Oikawa is complex beyond measure. He is near unreadable, incomprehensible, but Ushijima tries to understand him anyway. Tries to accept the playful kisses Oikawa gives him, but fails calm his heart and turns his face away. 

Oikawa giggles a simple slurred “good mornin’, Ush’waka.” 

Ushijima returns his own greeting, and Oikawa sighs against his chest. He drifts right back to sleep for just a moment before he sits up. Ushijima watches him with a warmth in his chest. Oikawa cracks his shoulders, stretching just a little, then proceeds to leave the room with a sway of his step.

His pride follows him wherever he goes. From early mornings demanding he be the one to make their breakfasts, to whispered sweet nothings at the very edge of the night. With Oikawa, everything is a competition, and Ushijima enjoys it like any other.

Finally freed from Oikawa’s clutches he can check his messages. Sure as clockwork he can see the notifications from both Kita and Sakusa. The former a typed _“*kiss*,”_ alongside several emojis and pictures taken from early pinkish dawn to the first smile of the sun. The latter a _“morning wakatoshi,”_ sent at precisely 7:25 am, punctuated with a recap of his opinion on the night before and a quick explanation of the days proceedings.

Ushijima responds to both with a simple “Good morning,” then adds a quick “I love you” as an afterthought.

Sakusa responds, quick as ever. He asks about Ushijima’s day, chastises him for sleeping in and semi-playfully curses Oikawa for stealing the day from him. Ushijima smiles, promises to see him soon. He imagines Sakusa’s eyes smiling behind a mask, the two of them carefully traversing the town with their pinkies linked. 

How lucky Ushijima is, to have met him so long ago. Luckier so with the fact that he always finishes what he begins. It would have been easy for Sakusa to leave, easy for him to pity Ushijima’s heart for causing him to love someone as far as Oikawa. Not once did he do so, not once did he falter. Sakusa came into Ushijima’s life, and somehow he’d decided to stay.

Sakusa, with his sharp tongue and blunt comebacks. Sakusa, who’s touches are clingy and heavy, but only show in private moments. Sakusa, who yearns to understand every part of Ushijima like he himself were life’s greatest mystery.

“Ushiwaka~a!” Oikawa singsongs from the kitchen one room over, and Ushijima becomes more than aware of the smell of toasted bread and melted cheese. “Are you gonna laze about all day or will you come here before your damn cat eats all your food?”

“I will be there in a moment,” Ushijima calls back, sleep still heavy on his voice.

Oikawa peaks his face into the room and pouts, waving a fork in the air like a weapon. “Be quick about it then!”

Ushijima chuckles. He holds up his phone and Oikawa poses near instinctively. A quick picture is taken, and sent to the group chat all four of them had decided on once Ushijima’s affections had become clear. Sakusa responds with equal measures praise for Ushijima’s sleep ridden face and not quite as sweet words for Oikawa’s.

Over his shoulder Oikawa gasps in shock, he reaches for Ushijima’s phone and Ushijima lets him have it.

He watches and listens as the two bicker on call, the telltale sounds of Sakusa’s broom clear on the other end. Ushijima smiles and stands up with a stretch.

It is only 1 pm, and the world is going by slow as ever. With luck, so will tomorrow, with his pinkie intertwined with Sakusa’s. With luck, so will the following week, with Kita seated on his lap. With luck, so will the rest of the day, spent hiding from Oikawa’s sneaking kisses.

One day these days will end, and the world will return to its fast paced haze. Today however, is eternal. Every moment is a miracle, something to be thankful for, and Ushijima _is_ thankful. Grateful for every second. 

The greatest love, a present to last him forever.


End file.
